fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven's Federation
The''' 'Light Federation' or ''''Heaven's Winged', also known as 'Heaven GI(s)', are an independent terran military formation led by Grand Master/Prime Marshal Jing D. Haybusa/Freedom. It has a history of cooperation with the protoss thanks in part to Raynor's personal connections. Considered the military organization as PMC (Private Military Company), but only for public, and even the Revolutionary Army, in secret. In particular, they lead the fight against what it stands for and corrupted fractions and governments. They freed slaves, liberated towns and cities, along with the government, and as well as reclaimed. And finally, up against the terrorist who terrorized the innocents. The primary color paint scheme is white, considered a blank slate, and silver grey, adding into its scheme. Divantart: [Click Here] Base(s) of Operation The Hyperion is a [http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Behemoth-class_battlecruiser Behemoth-class battlecruiser], currently commanded by Admiral Zera Snipe under the leadership of Grabd Master/Prime Marshal Jing D. Hayabusa. It has a long and checkered history. The Hyperion became the mobile headquarters of the Order of the White Phoenix. Which taking to the skies without to made contact by radar due the fact jammed the signal. It took part in several missions against the threat like the White Fang, Abilities * = Yamato Cannon Blasts a target with a devastating plasma cannon, causing 300 damage +100 damage for each level of upgrades the Hyperion has, up to 600 damage at max level. * = Jump Hyperion warps forward a short distance. Can be used to bypass obstacles and avoid enemy fire. * = Tac Fighters The Hyperion launches all available tac fighters to attack enemies near the target location. The number of launched fighters is initially six, plus two for each level the hyperion has, to a maximum of twelve at max level. Destroyed tac fighters are rebuilt over time. * = Electric Field Sends out an electrical shockwave around the Hyperion, temporarily disabling enemy mechanic units and structures. Duration of stun begins at three seconds, plus an additional second for each Hyperion level, to a maximum of six seconds at maximum level. Officers List of members of the Light Federation Appearance and Arsenals * List of the Members of the Heaven's Federation Army/Patriots Military If you want to see the list? Then please: [Click Here] Those soldiers were involved with cloning to served the Federation. The Grand Army of the Federation was the military force of the 'Order of the White Phoenix' (aka Patriots) during the Clone Wars. In addition to warships and advanced weaponry, the army consisted of legions of clone troopers—genetically identical soldiers bred to serve the Federation and secret Patriots. Although the clone army was originally envisioned by Czar D. Hayabusa, who secretly commissioned the 'Kaminoan cloners' to create an army for the Federation, the clones ultimately became the secret weapon of the Patriots.This idea was based on Star Wars to used for cloning. Which commissioned the creation of the clone army, the first 200,000 units were ready with a million more under way. Soldiers Cloning Cloning was the process of creating a biological replica of a living creature. That replica could be absolutely identical to its template or modified purposefully. For example, a clone could be made to grow at twice the rate of its template's aging. The genetic structure of a clone could also be altered to make it more obedient than the original host. Each Cloning Templates were belong to numerous original hosts around each world section. Clone troopers They were highly-trained soldiers in the Grand Army of the Federation, the armed forces of the Order of the White Phoenix. Bred from the genetic template of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, clone troopers represented the latest evolution in galactic warfare at the time, largely due to their superiority over battle droids. Their formal introduction as the Republic's new military force coincided with the outbreak of a galaxy-wide civil war; various members of the Republic attempted to secede from the galactic government in order to form the breakaway state known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. For years, clone troopers served under the leadership to against the Separatist forces. Although the clones repeatedly demonstrated their loyalty to the Jedi and the Republic, often by sacrificing their lives. The clone troopers who served the Federation of ten, As a result of their accelerated aging process, the clones were ultimately decommissioned and replaced by recruits several years. Clone troopers were remembered—particularly by Imperial military Imperial officers—for their role in the formation of the Empire and reputation as soldiers. During the Age of the Empire, Admiral Brom Titus credited the clones for putting the Imperial regime in power. Commandant Brendol Hux, an Imperial Academy instructor who regarded stormtroopers as sub-par soldiers in comparison to clone troopers, believed that a soldier should be trained from birth in order to achieve maximum combat effectiveness. This particular aspect of the clone trooper training regimen was ultimately incorporated into the one that was used to train a new generation of stormtroopers, all of whom were trained since birth to become super-soldiers of the First Order. Arsenal(s) and Gear(s) You can looked for a article list in a Link: [Click Here] Types of Ammunition: Info: Stated the fact uses a armor-piercing rounds or hollow-points. The M4 Custom and SCAR-H's ammunition will be extended. Which any of the ammunition was made of Damascus steel, which can harm a supernatural beings such as angels (or fallen angels) and demons. * = 4mm Sabo'''t - The sabot rounds fired by the SCAR family are smaller and lighter than the 5.56mm firing solution used by many NATO countries; consequently, the SCARAB offers increased ammunition storage per-magazine with zero impact on combat effectiveness. Likewise, the sabot round offers higher muzzle velocity and greater armor penetration than conventional ammunition, being a fin-stabilized hypersonic dart rather than a slug. Field tests confirm that the 4mm sabot exceeds its predecessor in almost every area, from muzzle velocity through flight stability to terminal ballistics. * = '''H.V. (Hyper-velocity) (Forbidden) Ammunition - It has massive rate-of-fire which considered that this bullets when any machine pistol, which the damage is unrealistic under done. The HV bullets are likely severely over-pressured ammunition with smaller saboted bullets judging from the ridiculous recoil, which more likely would of caused the gun to rip itself apart or blow up. * = [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Full_metal_jacket_bullet F.M.J. (Full-Metal Jacket)] - is a small-arms projectile consisting of a soft core (often lead) encased in a shell of harder metal, such as gilding metal, cupronickel, or less commonly a steel alloy. In military nomenclature, it is often labeled ball ammunition. * = Incendiary Rounds - the Incendiary Rounds will explode when they hit a target. In particular those intended for armor penetration, are more effective if they explode after penetrating a surface layer, such that they explode inside the target. Additionally, targets with onboard electronics or computers can be damaged by metal fragments when they explode on the surface. Ignition is often delayed by varying means until after impact. * = 12 Gauge Frag - this shotgun round is designed to burst on impact, littering the target area with shrapnel. Frag rounds are currently being considered for military use, exclusive for shotguns. It replaces the standard multiple-projectile short-range buckshot ammunition with single-projectile explosive round. FRAG-12 Projectile_1.jpg|FRAG-12 IMAG0073 - FRAG-12.jpg|Frag-12 1505-0445.jpg|Rifled Slugs - 12 gauge Sabots Gray Tip.JPG|Sabot 7.62 - FMJ.jpg|Full-Metal Jacket (FMJ) wm_873670 - incendiary rounds.jpg|incendiary rounds (Pistols and Machine Pistols) wm_1937929 - incendiary rounds.jpg|incendiary rounds (Rifles) Armored Suits Heavy Infantry Armors (Powered Combat Suit(s)) Terran marine with gun by sgthk.jpg|CMC Armor Marine SC2 Cncpt4.jpg|Marine CMC Armor Concept Art Cross section starcraft marine by canvanci.jpg|Cross-section side the armor UmojanMarine SC2-HotS DevArt1.jpg|Umojan Protectorate heavy infantry armor UmojanMarine_SC2-HotS_CineHopesFears2.jpg|Upper front torso and visor UmojanMarine_SC2-HotS_CineHopesFears1.jpg|Side perspective showing pauldron and C-14 rifle eliterotationcomp.jpg Firebat_SC2_DevStory1.jpg|CMC-660 armor (Second Generation; FIrebat) Marauder_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|5-4 Armored Infantry Suit (Marauder blizzfest_contest_wip___medic_armor_high_poly_by_tsabszy-d81k7ch.jpg|CMC-405 Light Combat Suit (SC2) Medic_SC-FM_Art1.jpg|A medic (post-Brood War) reference-data.jpg|Combat Shield - Marine shoulder-equipped * 1. CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit - Marine * 2, Umojan Protectorate heavy infantry armor - Umojan Marine (or Royal-guard Marine) * 3. CMC-660 Heavy Combat Suit - Firebat * 4. 5-4 Armored Infantry Suit - Marauder * 5. CMC-405 light combat suit - Medic Light Infantry Armor dawn_under_heaven_odst_by_wkc7783-d5g7bb4.jpg|Battle Dress Uniform - White ODSTbattlearmor.png|A study of the ODST ballistic battle armor. ODST_Helljumper.png|BDU - Special Forces Black - (Based on ODST Armor from Halo series)|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/ODST_battle_armor sergey-samuilov-odst-01-blur.jpg sergey-samuilov-odst-02-blur.jpg Close_Quarters_Combat_Trooper.jpg|BDU - CQC (Close-Quarters Combat) ODST_Sniper.jpg|BDU - Sharpshooter Recon_Trooper.jpg|BDU - Recon * = 01. Battle Dress Uniform (BDU for short) is a suit of combat. - Based on a ODST Armor from Halo, along with the RoosterTeeth's Red Vs Blue series. The Battle Dress Uniform is the signature piece of equipment used by the Marines - the armor is vacuum-rated, capable of Extra-Vehicular Activity for fifteen minutes. The armor provides numerous advantages in the field, including ballistic protection, temperature control, as well as thermal insulation against extreme temperatures experienced during atmospheric entry and thermal protection from Covenant energy weapons. This includes CTCs for body armor, titanium and ceramic composite armor plating to give the user added protection - along with HUD and Communications Systems to give more situational awareness to the wearer. The BDU has been in use for well, and remains unmatched in its ability to protect its wearer over other BDUs during the toughest operations. The BDU excels at providing more protection against small arms fire than other infantry body armor, and also excels at allowing a trooper to conduct Military Operations in Urban Terrain without the slightest chance of being detected in dark locations. The BDU's stealth capability is partly thanks to its black and gray camouflage patterns on the legs, boots, gloves, chest, helmet and undersuit - these urban camouflage patterns are optional; without the camouflage panels, the BDU is black. On the left shoulder pad (of every ODST) is a UNSC MED REF patch. This patch contains basic medical information about the trooper, and allows a UNSC certified medic to gain a quick medical reference to an ODST wounded in the field. Despite the armor's obvious advantage over standard infantry armor, it is still vulnerable to Covenant energy weapons, larger armor piercing rounds, as well as large explosive devices. = Colors for Camouflage = # Jungle Green # Desert Sand # Arctic Snow Armor Variants While the standard ODST BDU is fully capable for any role, there are specialized variants of the BDU - these suits are specifically issued to a specialist of a certain field to provide them certain advantages during an operation. As such, specialized gear is only available by Mission Conditional Requisition (MCR). Depending on mission requirements, an ODST operative may request either additional, or variant equipment that ranges from helmet attachments, gloves, battery, equipment or communication rucksack. The following is the specialized battle dress uniforms currently in use by the Navy. Close Quarters While designated as a CQB suit, this variant is also issued to demolition experts in the field. This BDU is specifically designed to aid an ODST in CQB situations. The standard left pauldron is replaced with a longer two piece ballistic plate, which aids in protecting the trooper's upper body while in a firing stance, and also to reduce severe injury from plasma-based weaponry. The helmet is also issued with an optics device that aids the user in relaying images and video to teammates or command. Sharpshooter The Sharpshooter BDU is issued to sniper experts in the field. This BDU is designed to give an ODST sharpshooter more freedom in combat - the standard right pauldron is removed, allowing the sniper to aim better and move his arm more freely with a sniper rifle, while the standard left pauldron is replaced with a larger plate to protect the sniper's arm from counterattacks. The Sharpshooter variant is also issued with an optics device attached to the helmet, while the Oracle scope on the SRS99 can uplink to the user's HUD. Recon The Reconnaissance BDU is a specialized Office of Naval Intelligence variant of the ODST Armor. The armor is only issued to ONI reconnaissance agents for high risk operations. The undersuit is the same as the standard ODST armor. However, the chest plate is replaced with a specialized one, to provide stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature and reflective surfaces. The torso part of the armor also varies from the standard version, having a green, translucent orb in the center. There are no shoulder plates issued with this variant, which allows more freedom of the arm movement. Other Versions There are also variants or models of the ODST armor that have not been named; one example of this is a suit that ODSTs Gretchen, Dutch, and Romeo wore during a mission some time prior to the Battle of Ariel. It differed greatly from the normal ODST armor in that it bore a great resemblance to standard Marine armor. The chestplate that Romeo wore was olive drab in color, and appeared almost identical to those worn by the Marines. However, the armor retains the basic form of the ODST armor, with standard helmet and bodysuit pieces obviously shown. It is possible that this variant is either an earlier version of the armor or a field-expedient modification, or it could just be that the illustrator took artistic liberties. Triage variant - wear a special red and white armor with an Aesculapius sign. Technician variant - are marked by their blue-coloured armor, with the words "tech" also replacing the squad sign on the chest. Equipped with Exoskeleton and Abilities Exo concept 2 AW.jpg Sxosuit Concept Art.jpg Exo Cloak Being used by Players AW.png|Exo Cloak Exo Cloak AW.png Exo Shield Third person AW.png Exo Shield model AW.png|Exo Shield Attaching Grappling Hook to Enemy AW.png Pulling Grappling Hook AW.png Call-of-Duty-Advanced-Warfare-10.jpg|Grappling Portable Zipline being fired AW.png Grapple.jpg Traffic Mitchell's Mag Gloves AW.png|Mag Gloves Exoskeleton Abilities * Stim: Allows the player to temporarily boost their health, allowing for a higher chance of survival as well as quick recovery. * Overclock: Allows for increased sprint for a brief period. * Shield: Deploys a wrist-mounted riot shield that momentarily blocks enemy fire. * Cloak: Enables temporary invisibility in transparent. It will automatically deactivate upon using Exo abilities like the Exo Launcher or shooting any weapon. It lasts for 10 seconds without Overchargedand 12 seconds with it. In campaign, it only appears as part of the Specialist exo type in the level "Bio Lab". It is a good Exo Ability to use for a stealth role, as one can be exceptionally hard to notice in the right environment. * Hover: Jets stabilize the player in a single position for a brief moment, allowing for area coverage. * Boost Jump: It allows for much higher jumps and gives a factor of verticality to the game. To be performed, the player must double tap the jump button. * Sonics: It is available alongside the boost jump. When activated, it sends out a loud, high-pitched tone, which fades away after a few seconds. Along with this, it periodically pulses about once every second. These effects combine to stun nearby enemies. * Land Assist: It only appears as part of the Assault exo type in the level "Induction". Land Assist allows the player to deploy boosters to slow their descent when falling. When activated, the player may press the "Reload" button while in the air in order to activate boosters attached to their exoskeleton. If Exo Dodge, Exo Dash, Boost Jump or Boost Slam are use while Land Assist is in use, it will deactivate automatically. * Shield: It allows the player to deploy a shield around themselves to protect against attacks for a short time. It is functionally the same as the Heavy Shield, including the ability to melee with the shield as long as the ability is in use. It lasts for four seconds withoutOvercharged and five seconds with it. A large "02" and the words "Electrified Ballistic Mesh" can be seen on the front and back of the shield, respectively. * Overdrive: Using this ability allows the player to slow down the time for a short period, which can be used to gain more accuracy. * Stim: It increases the player's health by 40%. It even allows the player to survive a melee attack and a sniper shot at the chest when at full health. It lasts for three seconds without Overcharged and four seconds with it. * Mag Gloves': '''The gloves are unable to stick to glass, and will only hold to metal, as they are magnetic. Cancelled Idea (Noted: Useful for color) Armor.jpg|Light Standard Infantry Suit (From Quake 4) Anderson.PNG|Medic Technician.PNG|Technician 1. Marine - the armour appears as a one piece suit, encompassing protection for the torso, pelvic region and legs. Head and arm protection at this time appear to be absent. They are usually put into squads which range in size but are always named after some sort of animal e.g. Rhino, Badger etc. Also, there exist several classes of Marines (which bear no special signs or designations), including Scouts, Sharpshooters and Demolitions Experts. However, two of these classes, the Medics and the Techs, are so highly specialized that they bear specifically coloured armor: the Medics, who can be found in almost any squad, wear a special red and white armor with an Aesculapius sign replacing the squad sign. In contrast to this, the Tech Marines are marked by their blue-coloured armor, with the words "tech" also replacing the squad sign on the chest. 2. Medic - 3, Technician - Special Forces and Black-Ops Suits 57928_NanoBrochure_final_small_8.png|Nanosuit 2.0 Nanosuit 2.0 Render.jpg Nanosuit_0013.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0011.jpg|N2's redesigned hand armor plating. 500x_nanosuit_0004.jpg|N2's helmet is visually the same as its predecessor with the exception of some minor detail increases. 500x_nanosuit_0006.jpg|N2 possesses a thicker reinforced chest and abdomen area. 500x_nanosuit_0002.jpg|N2's redesigned spinal column. 500x_nanosuit_0003.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0014.jpg|Blueprint showing suit functions. 500x_nanosuit_0015.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0001.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0016.jpg Ghost_with_Gun.jpg|Ghost Suit (hostile environment suit) (Male) female_ghost_suit_and_armor_by_sgthk.jpg|Ghost Suit (hostile environment suit) (Female) Ghost_SC-G_Game1.jpg|hostile environment suit Spectre_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|Spectre Suit community_image_1372612421 - Nanosuit Spartan.jpg|Nanosuit SPARTAN * 1. Nanosuit * 2. Ghost Suit (HES; Hostile Environment Suit) * 3. Spectre Suit * 4. Nanosuit SPARTAN Gadgets & Enhancements An special equipment that only Special Forces, if the Nanosuit is available to modified. Which adapted from Forerunners, UNSC, and Covenant used equipment for this campaign. And also other projects (such as Freelancer) to gotten the Armor Enhancements. H4_AvCam - Active Camouflage.jpg|Active Camouflage (Stealth Camouflage) Tex_Cloaked.png|Active Camouflage (Tex between Red and Blue Grunts while cloaking) Bubble_Shield.jpg|Bubble Shield S10e5shield.png|Bubble Shield (Domed Energy Shield; Armor Enhancement) H4-MP-Hologram-ArmorAbility.jpg|The holographic decoy in use. Type-27_RHFE_mounted.jpg|A Type-27 RHFE equipped to a SPARTAN-IVs armor. H31 - Overshield.jpg|Overshield Meta_overshield.png Regenerator_in_action.jpg|Regenerator - A Regenerator in action. Healing_unit_revivng_Caboose.png H4_-_Promethean_Vision.png|Promethean Vision - John-117 utilizing Promethean vision. H4_-_Promethean_Vision.jpg|A SPARTAN-IV using Promethean vision. H4-MP-HardlightShield-Front.jpg|Hardlight Shield (Front) - The Hardlight Shield activated viewed from the front. Rotf61 - Hardlight Shield.png|Hardlight Shield (Rear) - John-117 protects himself with the Hardlight Shield as defense against a Promethean Knight. 12_06_00006 - Hardlight Shield.png H4-Concept-HardlightShield.jpg|Hardlight Shield Concept H4-Concept-Autosentry.jpg|Autosentry H4-MP-Autosentry-Deployment.jpg|A SPARTAN-IV deploying the Autosentry. Active Camouflage (Stealth Camouflage) '''Stealth camouflage', also known as stealth camo or the stealth suit, is an electronic device capable of rendering the user virtually invisible, by bending light around the user. It is a form of technological camouflage designed to conceal an object from visual detection by rapidly adapting to its surroundings. In Armor Enhancement; also known as Cloaking and Invisibility, is an armor enhancement that allows the user to use an advanced form of cloaking and vanish into their environment. Bubble Shield (or Domed Energy Shield) The Z-4190 Temporal Protective Enfolder/Stationary Shield, also known as the Bubble Shield, is an anti-artillery and personal defense device. The technology involved with it is owned by UNSC's ONI branch. The Bubble Shield projects a translucent, slightly white/gold, honey-combed, tinted protective sphere around the user. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against bullets, explosions, lasers, plasma, flames, Fragmentation grenades, and other projectiles. Players and vehicles however, are still able to pass through it. After approximately 20 seconds has passed, the shield will collapse and the generator will self-destruct. In enhancement, that creates a translucent, slightly white/gold tinted protective sphere around the user. Hologram (Decoy) The Type-27 Responsive Holographic Form Emulator, often shortened as "Hologram" or "T-27 Decoy package", is a piece of Covenant decoy technology. The only known Covenant species that uses the emulator are the Skirmishers, namely only the Skirmisher Champions and Commandos. Sometime before or during 2552, the emulator was reverse engineered from Covenant technology and was later integrated into the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. The emulator creates an holographic copy of the user and can be commanded to move to locations chosen by the user. It is often used to deceive enemies. To allies, the holographic copy would appear as a white dot on their motion tracker. The ability functions by pointing the targeting reticule at a destination and deploying it like other armor abilities. When activated, the hologram will run in a straight line to the destination and stop once it reaches its designated location. The hologram will flicker away if it is either damaged enough or if it reaches its lifespan limit (10 seconds). However, a new hologram can be produced after just 7 seconds, which would immediately dissipate the old one. Overshield An overshield is a form of Covenant-developed technology that strengthens the energy shielding system of the user. The overshield technology is developed by the Covenant to enhance their Sangheili warriors' personal shielding system. The overshield can be used by anyone utilizing a personal shielding system such as a SPARTAN in a Mjolnir Armor or Sangheili with a Combat Harness. And that creates a personal energy shield that protects the individual from damage. Regenerator The regenerator is a piece of equipment used in Halo 3. In terms of function, it may be related to the sterile field generator. It is the counterpart to another piece of equipment, the power drain. The Regenerator looks very similar to the Bubble Shield, although instead of projecting a shield, it emits a small, green field of energy which restores a player's shield as well as those of anybody near you, including enemies, for fifteen seconds. It also is less effective if many enemies are firing at you. It is the exact opposite of the Power Drain and when it is used in the same area as a Power Drain, the Power Drain overpowers the Regenerator. Other ways in which the Regenerator is different from the Power Drain is that the Regenerator remains rooted in the same spot where it is deployed while the Power Drain can move around if the player kicks it. Promethean Equipment Enhancements The Forerunner technology, which the Jing D. Hayabusa managed to gotten the copy of it. Which consists for ONE module with three abilities: * Promethean Vision * Hardlight Shield * Auto-Sentry Promethean Vision Z-5080 Short-Range Spectrum Augmenter/Vision, also known as Promethean vision, is a Forerunner short-range, full-spectrum vision enhancement system. Developed for use by the Prometheans, an elite class of Forerunner Warrior-Servants, Promethean vision allows the user to detect shapes and movement through solid barriers. It has been adapted for use with the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (GEN2) in conjunction with Version 4.0 of the Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance. It can also function with John-117's uniquely upgraded Mark VI MJOLNIR suit. Its effectiveness is somewhat limited by its difficulty and inability to perceive the use of active camouflage and the Type-27 hologram, respectively, as well as the noise it produces when it is in use. The Promethean Vision's ability to see through solid surfaces has been the source of many UNSC victories during the Requiem Campaign. Hardlight Shield The Z-90 Photonic Coalescence Emitter/Aegis, also known as the Hardlight Shield, is an Armor Ability featured in Halo 4. Using Forerunner hard light technology, it fuses particles of light into a rigid, dissipative barrier. When used by Spartans, it forms a full-size aegis-class defensive shield in front of the user. Like other examples of hard light technology, it works by using a photon emitter to fuse light particles into a dissipative barrier. In armor enhancements; that allows the user emit a blue colored shield in order to deflect bullets and blasts. Auto-Sentry The Z-2500 Automated Protection Drone, or Autosentry, is an automated Forerunner combat support drone. The Z-2500 is a stationary automated drone that is materialized through hard light. It can provide combat support and protection in combat. It currently outstrips similar devices used by the UNSC by virtue of its mobility and power. It is commonly utilized by Promethean Knights but can be obtained and used by Spartans to provide suppressive fire and open new tactical opportunities. The drone is composed of an anti-gravity drive located at the lower back which provides pivoting hover movement in a stationary position, a firing lens located at the very front, and a pair of targeting arrays located at the lower front. In War Games, the targeting arrays and firing lens take the color of the team the controller is on. In the field, however, they are light blue. When it detects a target, it emits a noise and a red light. The Z-2500 can be fooled by a Type-27 Responsive Holographic Form Emulator, and will fire on the hologram. It can also be avoided by a completely stationary target using active camouflage. A camouflaged target will be detected and targeted if they are moving however, and activating camouflage when already targeted will not cause the autosentry to lose its lock. Solid Eye (Technology) The Solid Eye was a device invented by Otacon (with the help of Sunny) resembling an eye patch. The Eye appeared to be similar to a plastic eye patch, with the text "SOLID EYE SYSTEM" and a serial number appearing on the front and a small camera lens below the text. The Solid Eye system is only used by special forces or the members of the Order. The Solid Eye combined ENVG (Enhanced Night Vision Goggles) light amplification and imaging technology, and also allowed for binocular functionality (though not simultaneously). In addition, the NV capability could also reveal things that normally wouldn't be seen, such as footprints, thus allowing Snake an easier time predicting enemy route patterns and reacting accordingly. When heavy artillery such as tanks enter the field of view it displayed their specifications and armaments. It also takes in body temperature, heart rate and sweat secretion to calculate a soldier's physical and emotional state. Its camera vision utilized the fish-eye perception. Gallery MGS4 - Night Vision.jpg Mgs4 mountain trail night vision.png Vehicles 1 (Carrier & Assault Transports) List of important vehicles for the revolutionary army. HMLTV-998 Bulldog.png|HMLTV-998 Bulldog Steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_266668096_preview_-_LTV_Bulldog_Crysis2.jpg|HMLTV-998 Bulldog - Armored Httpi.imgur.comRA5Ik-Crysis_Bulldog_LTV.jpg HMLTV-998_Bulldog1.png|United States Variant 1-crysis2-art-icv.jpg|ICV ASV.jpg|ASV DropPod_SC2-HotS_Cncpt1.jpg|Drop Pod (Transport) DropPod_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Drop Pod Render SC2 DropPod_SC2-HotS_CineGetItTogether1.jpg|Drop pods in flight droppodingame.jpg|Drop Pod - In game droppodhi.jpg|Drop Pod - High Quality Halo3-ODST_PodConcept-03.jpg|Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle (SOEIV) Halo_3_ODST_Drop_Pod_Interior_by_counterfox.jpg|View from inside a SOEIV (Drop-Pod), with various screens and monitors. Odin_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Odin starcraft_2__terran_odin_by_phillgonzo-d332qf7.jpg|Odin - 2 M20-Briefing-Odin.jpg|Odin_Briefing- "It's an experimental super-heavy siege walker designed for prolonged front line combat. Very powerful."http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Siege-walker Starcraft-2-Terran-Thor.jpg|Odin Viking_Archangel_Assault.jpg|Archangel - Assault Mode (A Large Viking) Viking_Archangel_Fighter.jpg|Archangel - Fighter Mode Dropship_SC2_DevGame2.jpg|Special Ops Dropship Banshee_SC2_Head2.jpg|Special Ops Dropship - Pilot VTOL.jpg|VTOL Back of the VTOL.jpg|VTOL - Back 1558485_1296801827eCUV - VTOL.jpg|VTOL - Artwork H2A_Multiplayer_-_Hornet.png|AV-14 Attack VTOL, Hornet Halo3117hornet.jpg|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/AV-14_Attack_VTOL Halo-3-20070923023521817.jpg|A Hornet carrying Marines. hornet_9.jpg Longsword-class_Interceptor.png|GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/GA-TL1_Longsword-class_Interceptor Longsword-Specs.jpg Longsword_AAO.jpg|The Longsword from above. Longsword_AAO4.jpg|The underside of the Longsword, clearly showing the ordinance bay hatch. H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword1.jpg|Cinematic render of the GA-TL1 Longsword. H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword2.jpg H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword3.jpg H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword4.jpg H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword5.jpg AnakinsModifiedDelta-7.jpg|Azure Angel|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Azure_Angel delta_7_aethersprite_azure_angel_ortho__new__by_unusualsuspex-d8mqxcu.jpg XS1 Goliath.jpg|XS1 Goliath Suit Concept-art-large.0.jpg|Concept Art of Goliath XS1_Goliath_Menu_Icon_AW.png XS1_Goliath_AW.png XS1_Goliath_HUD_AW.png|Using the XS1 Goliath in first person. HMLTV-998 Bulldogs ' HMLTV-998 Bulldog1.png Httpi.imgur.comRA5Ik-Crysis Bulldog LTV.jpg Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 266668096 preview - LTV Bulldog Crysis2.jpg HMLTV-998 Bulldog.png HMLTV-998 Bulldogs', usually referred to as Bulldogs or LTVs, are the primary ground-based vehicle. Appearance: LTVs largely resemble HMMWVs with mounted turrets. KPA LTVs have tan tiger-stripe camouflage while U.S LTVs have a green woodland camouflage. Some LTVs have a tarp covering the back passengers while others do not. ASV Armored Security Vehicle '''is designed to support infantry, and has heavy armor to resist small arms fire. The ASV is a small armored military car that falls somewhere between APC and LTV. It is the most common vehicle after the LTV, appearing in all levels except Below the Thunder. Its role is to support infantry by giving cover and using its heavy weapon to eliminate enemy units, as well as serve as armored recon. It has seats for a driver, gunner and a passenger, making it relatively unsuitable for transportation purposes. APC '''Armored personnel carriers are heavily armored transport and combat vehicles. Certain APCs are amphibious. APCs resemble tanks except they are shorter in length and have a higher profile - possessing a more box-like shape. The turret of the APC is also smaller and armed with a missile launcher on it's side. There are 2 kinds of APCs; the ICV (Infantry Combat Vehicle) and the APC. The ICV is Equiped with homing anti-armor missles, anti-tank gun and an HMG. While the regular APC is only equipped with an HMG. Drop Pod Droppodhi.jpg Droppodingame.jpg DropPod SC2-HotS CineGetItTogether1.jpg DropPod SC2 Rend1.jpg DropPod SC2-HotS Cncpt1.jpg The drop pod is a terran atmospheric insertion craft. The drop pod is shaped somewhat like a rounded cylinder, with two rounded ends: one boasting an orange-yellow engine, and the other equipped to slam into a planetary surface. On the engine end, there are four flaps that extend outwards from the engine and two vanes, one to either side of the engine. A pod design used for one person special ops insertions prior to the Second Great War self-destructed 108 seconds after touchdown, as part of a protocol to prevent its technology from falling into enemy hands. These pods' interior is cramped. Its occupant is seated, with said seat having neosteel support bars. Pods also feature filtration systems that can take atmospheric samples from the air around them. Communication can be carried out via a comm. unit and viscreen. By2504, drop pods were in use by various other mercenary and rebel factions as well. These pods apparently did not self-destruct by default and were large enough to accommodate multiple people and even vehicles. Drop pods are used to covertly insert ghosts, deploy marines, resupply ground forces, and aid mineral mining operations with MULEs. Its descent can be guided to an extent by its occupant. Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle The Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle, informally referred to as the Human Entry Vehicle and drop pod and also known as the Egg, is a small pod to deploy an individual and his equipment from high orbit to the surface. The SOEIV is an angular pod, approximately nine feet in length, a span of 8.5 feet and a height of 18 feet. Within it is a crash seat, communications gear, numerous equipment racks, and a rudimentary control system and a single entry and escape hatch. In spite of the size of the pod, there is not much room to move around, as the space given over to equipment storage lines the interior attached to the frame. Odin (Prototype Siege Walker) The Odin was a Terran Dominion heavy combat walker. It was the prototype for the smaller thor. = Design The Odin is designed for prolonged front line duty, with firepower capable of destroying entire cities. It is armed with two twin-linked T800 cannons, shoulder-mounted Hellfire missile pods, four 330mm howitzers, and at least one nuclear missile. The chassis is commensurately durable. The walker is well-suited to spearhead assaults on entrenched positions. The crew space includes a toilet. Abilities Covert Ops Dropship The ship is marked with a DMW insignia. It uses the same portrait as theBanshee. Although it appears in many campaign missions to unload troops, it is never controllable nor buildable, though it is selectable. The unit appears to have been based off the medivac dropship's design, with clear differences: a slightly redesigned body, two extra thrusters under the wings, longer wings, a different paint job, and skulls where the crosses on the medivac are, though it seems to be a medivac andRaven combined. Archangel '' Viking Archangel Fighter.jpg|Fighter Mode Viking Archangel Assault.jpg|Assault Mode "Prototype Viking variant with advanced targeting and weapons systems."'' - Archangel description The Archangel is a large Viking variant. The Archangel featured improved ground attack capabilities over the Viking. In addition to chaingun cannon, it carried ground-to-ground missiles, and blades were mounted under the cannon. The Archangel could strike ground targets in aerial mode with bombs. The force from landing was also hazardous. n ground mode, it fires cannon and has a missile barrage. A barrage is marked before hand by a cluster of red ground markers. In air mode, the Archangel strafes in straight lines. Strafing runs are marked before hand by red lines. Drop pods landing three marines each accompany strafing runs. It creates a shockwave causing AOE damage when it lands. VTOL MV-24 VTOLs are the primary heavy air transport and combat vehicles. VTOL is an acronym for Vertical Take-Off and Landing. Appearance: VTOL s are easily distinguishable from helicopters due to their lack of rotors and their much larger size. They utilize movable thrusters that are aligned vertically for take-off and landing, and align horizontally for forward movement. AV-14 Attack VTOL, Hornet The AV-14 Attack VTOL, also known as the Hornet, is a United Nations Space Command assault and reconnaissance Aircraft. The Hornet is capable of fulfilling multiple combat roles from close air support to special forces insertion. The AV-14 is a vertical take off and landing aircraft (VTOL) that has been in service since at least 2424 and has played a role in multiple campaigns starting withOperation: TREBUCHET. It serves as the UNSC's Assault, Search, Reconnaissance, and Close Air Support Aircraft. The Hornet is an atmospheric only craft and as such cannot be deployed by orbital vessels unless a ship rated for atmospheric entry can deliver it to the battlefield. It is easier for the Hornet to be deployed from an air base located on the surface than from a ship. The AV-14 Hornet consists of a one-man cockpit and a rear section, extending approximately one meter backward. Variant models feature a tandem seating configuration, presumably allowing a second passenger to operate the aircraft's weaponry or navigation systems. At the top of this rear section are a set of wings with turbofan engines mounted on gimbals at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. The front of the Hornet contains a target acquisition and designation system which includes cameras and sensors. On each side of the cockpit is a jump-seat extending backward that doubles as a landing skid. These skids allow up to four passengers, though the additional weight runs the risk of overloading the aircraft. Although the AV-14 Hornet serves primarily as an attack craft, it can be reconfigured for a particular role. Variant models include the AV-14 Reconnaissance and the AV-14 Transport and dependent upon mission requirements can be customized accordingly. Armaments The AV-14 Hornet is armed with both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon systems. The AV-14 Hornet can be configured with one of two anti-infantry systems. The first are a pair of high-mounted GUA-23/A Heavy Autocannons, located on either side of the cockpit, which can be elevated and depressed to a small degree without affecting the flight pattern of the Hornet. The second is a single, nose-mounted GUA-23 Linkless Feed Autocannon that fires .50 BMG rounds. The anti-vehicle system is composed of a Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System consisting of twin missile launchers mounted on the belly of the aircraft's landing skids. When triggered, each pod fires a single homing missile.1 In addition, the Hornet can be armed with two chaff pods to counter radar-guided missiles. When activated, they release copper nickel-coated glass fibers or silver-coated nylon fibers having lengths equal to half of the anticipated radar wavelength. While the AV-14 Hornet has a wide variety of roles and advantages, its greatest weakness is its light armor — making it susceptible to anything larger than small arms fire. Infantry atop of the vehicles landing skids are also at risk of taking enemy fire, as they have no protection at all which is why the AV-14 Hornet is often used to insert small strike teams, and not extract them during combat operations. GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor The GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor is the main single ship of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, and is a mainstay starfighter, filling a variety of roles simultaneously. Structure The inside of the Longsword presents a small corridor leading to the rear, stairs, and a higher corridor to the cockpit. In the two corridors, there are several equipment lockers, along with two secondary crew stations. The cockpit consists of two pilots' chairs and two auxiliary crew stations. With a known total crew complement of four, along with the equipment and weapon lockers, the ship presents itself as less of a fighter-bomber and more of a dedicated bomber and close support craft. The cockpit design is seen to have windows wrapping around the cockpit similarly to traditional aircraft. Propulsion The Longsword utilizes two main fusion engines which are discernible on the exterior of the craft. Their precise nature is not known, but they are able to function in space and they are strong enough to reach Earth's and Installation 04's escape velocity. They are fueled by conventional fuel. There are multiple RCS points for maneuvering. Like all other engines, the Longsword's engine will begin to overheat if pushed beyond the regular usage of the craft. Azure Angel (Jing's own Starfighter ship) Inspired Anakin Skywalker's modified Star-fighter ship in Star Wars. The Azure Angel was a unique customized [[starwars:Delta-7_Aethersprite-class_light_interceptor/Legends|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] starfighter. XS1 Goliath (AST32) The Goliath appears in the campaign as the AST32 '('A'rmored '''S'upport T'ransport), used as both a friendly and enemy vehicle used by both Atlas and U.S. Marine forces. ASTs are equipped with an arm-mounted minigun and a shoulder-mounted micro-rocket swarm launcher, and are heavily armored enough to withstand a little over 100 rounds of fire from most assault rifles. If the player's exoskeleton is equipped with a grappling hook, they can use it to forcefully remove an enemy AST pilot through the suit's rear entry hatch. : "''A manually piloted suit of advanced armor with heavy weapons." : — In-game description. It is dropped in via orbital pod, and is activated by the player, unfolding and wrapping around the player's exoskeleton. The Goliath is player controlled, and moves around at a slow pace. The Goliath cannot jump, crouch or prone, or use Exo abilities, forcing the user to take ground routes around the map. Additionally, some doorways are too low for the Goliath to pass through. The main weapon the Goliath uses is a GAU-3/A machine gun. The GAU-3/A fires very slowly, has heavy recoil, and usually requires 4 or more shots to kill an enemy. As well, the GAU-3/A is capable of overheating with sustained use. Due to this, it is recommended to use either the Under Barrel Rocket or Homing Rockets modules, both of which cost an extra 100 points. It is worth mentioning that both modules can be equipped at the same time. These rockets have devastating power, and will usually result in a kill with good shot placement. However, the player can only fire 1 rocket before enduring a lengthy reload. All weapons have infinite reserve ammunition, and the machine gun doesn't reload. The rockets aren't largely necessary in Hardcore game modes, where the GAU-3/A will kill all enemies fairly quickly. However, they can be useful. The XS1 Goliath can also equip a mobile Exo Ping (Recon module) or a mobile Exo Trophy (Trophy module) for 50 points respectively. The Exo Trophy is very effective, as it stop all explosives, rockets, and equipment coming its way. It has indefinite uses. However, a point blank shot with a rocket can bypass the trophy system, but will likely kill the attacker too. The Goliath is very effective in Hardcore mode, as it offers much more precision than other controlled scorestreaks, leading to fewer accidental team kills. Additionally, the lack of a minimap will hide the Goliath's location unless the enemy team has a UAV. A drawback is the lack of a reticule for the machine gun. The A.S.Ts in the campaign wear shamags and standard Atlas helmets. Gallery XS1_Goliath_AW.png XS1_Goliath_HUD_AW.png|Using the XS1 Goliath in first person. XS1_Goliath_HUD_Zoomed_in_AW.png|Zooming in. XS1_Goliath_Firing_rockets_AW.png|Firing rockets. XS1_Goliath_Third_person_AW.png|A XS1 Goliath in third-person. XS1_Goliath_Wrapping_onto_Player_4_AW.png|XS1 Goliath wrapping onto a player. XS1_Goliath_Wrapping_onto_Player_2_AW.png|Another view of the XS1 Goliath wrapping onto a player. XS1_Goliath_Wrapping_onto_Player_AW.png|Another view of the XS1 Goliath wrapping onto the player. Climbing_into_XS-1_Goliath_AW.png|Climbing into the XS1 Goliath. Climbing_into_XS-1_Goliath_2_AW.png Climbing_into_XS-1_Goliath_3_AW.png|The player readying the XS1 Goliath. Goliath AW concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Goliath. Vehicles 2 (Battle Mech Suits) Titan Battle Mech Suits * List of Titans and Weapons Next location, Jing D. Hayabusa had interests in Titans in between Militia of Frontier and IMC, which of course since Mosuke had the same thought of interests. Which the titans were way advance then Vikings, Goliaths, and any exo-suits or mechs. Mobile Suits and Armor * List of Mobile and Armor During being the founder of all 10(+3) were having problem for the military power. So its best to adapted a Mobile Suits of any universal worlds. Since each federation will had their own mobile suits, while the Fire Federation, the Burning Force will takes the first generation of mass-produce mobile suits. While Mosuke got the counterparts of Earth Federation and EAF or ORB, but also had interests ZAFT and Zeon's Advance Mobile suits. Dimensional Storage During a bit of 'problem' regarding the hangers and/or compounds of the battlecruisers were 'too' small to carried tanks, shuttles, and mecha suits, so far that able to expended its time and space technology that able to extends the internal dimensions on the hanger, and so able to gotten more space for more than ever. And due to its weight wasn't heavy because of the technology. That only defies logic regarding normal space, it works like 'magic'. Travia *It was my military that I (Czar Joseph) created before my first one came in, which I formed a secret formation so any other federation without suspicious. Which it was original updated at my Facebook Gallery. *The symbols were based on Yautja's mark that Scar had took the blood of a Xenomorph that he had killed. And the symbol of Lightning based on the claw marks of Grid, the Drone Xeno who fought and killed Copper and Celtic. Fire Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Burning Force Blizzard Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Frozen Mist Grass Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Nature's Avenger Thunder Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Might of Sledge Dark Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Shadow Lasher Earth Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Fist of Titan Metal Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Iron Minotaur Wind Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Storm Binder Water Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Tsunami Vanisher Moon Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Lunar Twilight Cloud_Federation_Symbol.jpg|The Cloudy Courier (Mercenary Guild) Poison Federation Symbol.png|The Poison Scorpions (Mercenary) * Then there is the fact when StarCraft that having a Gundam reference when creates a Mod game. It was impressive for having Mobile Suit Gundam: UC Precisely. Reference